


Under the table

by Alberta_Sunrise



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Naughtiness, Oral, Public Blow Jobs, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alberta_Sunrise/pseuds/Alberta_Sunrise
Summary: Alia is a young mechanic who has been roped into working for Din Djarin after he saved her from a life time of slavery. As time goes on though, feelings ensue.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 18





	Under the table

Alia had been travelling with the Mandalorian for several months. He’d saved her from a lifetime of slavery and in return she had become his onboard mechanic, keeping the crest running smoothly whilst he hunted the bounties he was assigned by the Guild. Alia spent most of her time on the ship, waiting for her boss to return to which they’d slip into their usual awkward silence. He said very little to her in general. They didn’t often spend longer than a few hours in each others company unless he took her along on a hunt or to fetch supplies but his coldness towards her only made her more intrigued by him. There was one evening though that had ended up changing their entire dynamic. They had been stranded due to a storm, unable to take off until the strong winds ceased to blow. Alia lay on her cot shivering from cold, the heating off to conserve fuel and Din had sat there and watched her shake, his stomach twisting in knots as she suffered the cold. He’d offered to turn on the heating but she had kept refusing, stating they would run out of fuel before they reached another settlement and so begrudgingly he had obeyed. After watching her for what felt like hours, he removed his armour and slipped in behind her, placing his arm around her waist and pulling her close, falling into a dreamless sleep behind her. This had woken Alia but she didn’t show it, instead, she felt her limbs warming as he held her and hummed contently as she let out a deep sigh. When she woke the next morning she’d been surprised to find him still curled up behind her. She shifted in his arms, groaning slightly as she rubbed her tired eyes with her right palm and let her left hand settled on his arm around her waist. She pushed her rump back against him and smiled when she felt his erection, purring as his ungloved fingers ghosted over her toned stomach. His hand slipped lower, teasing the waistband of her pants and growling in her ear as she gasped. Shifting back slightly he pushed her onto her back, his hand slipping past the barrier of her sleeping pants and coming to cup her sex, grinning under his helmet at how wet she was for him already. Her heart hammered in her chest as he shifted his position again as his middle finger glided over her bud, the sensation sending shockwaves straight to her core.

‘Mando…’ she was cut off by him pushing his finger into her heat roughly, all the way to his knuckle which elicited a moan from her.

He started slowly, sliding his digit in and out of her before sliding another in and curling them inside her, smiling as she moaned loudly. He wasn’t gentle. He pounded her with his fingers, hitting that spot that made her toes curl and she felt herself edging closer and closer to ecstasy. Her walls started to tighten around his fingers and her breathing quickened, spurring the Mandalorian on. He pushed his fingers as deep as they would go, his palm rubbing against her sensitive cluster of nerves and sending her over the edge. She couldn’t help but scream out, her orgasm so intense that her whole body convulsed and he worked her through it. He then left her a quivering mess on her cot. When she’d pulled herself together she’d joined him in the cockpit, watching him as he flew the ship up and out of the atmosphere, putting it into autopilot before leaving again, Alia’s jaw hanging open as she watched him disappear through the sliding doors. She hung back a while, trawling through the mixture of emotions him blanking her made her feel and she settled on one. Pissed. She stood abruptly from her chair and left the cockpit. She slid down the ladder and stalked up to him, her chest heaving as she formed her words carefully.

‘What was that this morning?’ she growled, eyes burning.

‘I gave you what you wanted.’ he replied plainly, his eyes not leaving the blaster in his hand.

‘I didn’t ask you to do that so why did you?’

‘You grinding your behind against me wasn’t you asking for it?’

Alia’s face reddened at his reply, remembering the reaction she’d had to feeling his hardness against her. She opened her mouth but no words left her lips, instead, she threw her hands up in exasperation and stalked over to her cot. Din watched her out of the corner of his eye, feeling a pang of guilt at her obvious distress and he placed his blaster down.

‘I wanted to.’ he said suddenly, taking her by surprise ‘I’ve wanted to for a while.’

‘Really?’ Alia gave him a look of disbelief as she crossed her arms ‘I’ve felt really wanted with all the silent treatment and cold shoulders you’ve given me.’

‘I’m a Mandalorian!’ he growled, standing from his seat and stepping towards her ‘I can’t afford to get distracted. I can’t afford to fall in love…’

Alia’s jaw dropped at his final statement. Her eyes growing wide as she watched his body tense but both of them jumped as the ship started to chirp.

‘We’re here’ he stated, climbing up the ladder and out of sight.

Alia remained where she was, her heart racing as his words played over and over in her head. Was he in love with her? And if he wasn’t was he falling in love with her? She felt the ship connect with the hard earth of whatever planet they’d arrived at, Din appearing a few minutes later.

‘Where are we?’

‘Nevarro!’ He replied ‘I need to deliver these bounties and get my next job.’

‘Okay.’ Alia nodded as she looked down at her hands and started to pick at a loose thread on her sleeve.

‘Do you want to come?’

Her eyes lit up at this, her head nodding eagerly as she leapt to her feet and followed him down the now lowered ramp.

‘Mando!!.’ Exclaimed an older man as he approached them.

‘Karga.’

‘And this is?’ the man’s eyes studied you carefully.

‘This is my mechanic Alia.’ he replied, his statement stinging a little.

’Well it's good to meet you!’ the man said kindly, giving her a friendly pat on the arm ’You get them all?’

’Yes’ he replied simply, giving the man a brief nod.

’Right well I have a little business to attend to before we talk business. Have a drink, meal whatever you want on me and I will meet you in a little over an hour.’ he finished, motioning for his men to unload the quarries from the Crest.

Alia followed Din into the town, her eyes scanning their surroundings and noticing that the Mandalorian drew a lot of eyes. As they came to what she assumed was the Cantina, Din motioning for her to enter before stepping in after her.

’I’ll find us a table.’ he started as he stepped past her ’Order what you want then come find me,’

Alia stepped towards the bar and waited patiently for the droid to serve her. She could feel a set of eyes bearing into her as she stood there, her gaze drifting to the left and locking with a set of Sapphire orbs.

’Green... I knew it.’ he said, taking a swig of his drink and smiling to himself.

’I'm sorry?’

’When you walked in I thought you’d have green eyes.’ he replied, smiling at her sweetly ’I’m Loaug.’

’Alia’ she replied, studying him.

He was young. A year or two older than her perhaps but no more. He adorned thick, sandy blonde curls and short, well-kept stubble. His dark blue eyes twinkled in the dim light of the Cantina and Alia found herself captivated by him, his smile making her a little weak at the knees.

’Can I buy you a drink?’

’No thank you.’ she replied, her eyes catching Mando glaring at her from the corner.

Loaug’s line of sight followed hers, coming to rest on the armoured figure and he let out a deep-throated groan. Alia’s eyes jumped to him again and saw him shaking his head as he took another swig of his drink.

’What?

The droid interrupted to take her order which she fired off in quick succession before returning her attention to the man next to her who was chuckling to himself.

’What’s so amusing?’

’You’re wasted on him!’

’I beg your pardon?’

’He’s a Mandalorian.’ he started, glancing at Din before looking at her again ’He’ll either drop you or he’ll get you killed. Better get out whilst you can.’

Alia grabbed her drink from the droid and stalked over the Din, noting his tense body language as she sat across from him.

’What?’ She growled, feeling his visor burning a hole in her forehead.

’Nothing.’

’No tell me Mando what is it? Please.’

’I heard what you spoke about, saw how you looked at him.’ he spat ’Clearly what I said this morning meant nothing.’

’Oh so I’m more than just your mechanic?’ she regretted her words as soon as she said them ’Mando I'm sorry.’

’It’s fine.’

’No it isn’t.’ she replied, swallowing thickly as she scooted herself closer to him.

He said nothing, just watched her as she seated herself at his side and placed her hand on the inside of his thigh. They said nothing then for a few moments, just stared at each other. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

‘What can I do to make it up to you?’ she asked, her eyes filling with a carnal lust Din has never seen before and it ignited something inside him.

She ran her hand higher up his thigh, cupping his crotch as she licked her lips seductively, eyes flitting between where her hand was and his visor.

‘Under the table.’ he said suddenly, taking her by surprise.

‘What?’

‘On your knees.’

She knew then exactly what he was asking of her and she felt a rush of excitement fill her as she glanced around before slipping underneath the table and positioning herself between his muscular legs. She made quick work of his utility belt, lips kissing his erection over his pants as she worked to unfasten them. She pulled his length free, gasping at its size before running her hand up and down its length, licking her lips with anticipation. He glanced down just as she wrapped her soft lips around him, his eyes rolling back as he felt himself enveloped in the warmth of her mouth and he was grateful his helmet hid it. His hand grabbed a fist full of her hair and urged her on, grunting quietly as he watched her head bob beneath the table. Her own hand travelled down between her legs and she started to pleasure her self whilst pleasuring him, moaning against him as she increased the speed of her movements. Din’s grip tightened as he felt himself edge closer and closer, thrusting his hips ever so slightly as the heat in his belly started to rise. It only took a few month movements of her head to send him over, his seed filling her throat as she too orgasmed, using his member as a gag to muffle her own moans of pleasure. She cleaned herself up beneath the table before casually seating herself next to him again, her eyes settling on him as he licked her lips.

‘Now we’re even.’ She whispered as she looked at him and licked own slick from her fingers, the action making him hot for her all over again.


End file.
